Granny Peet
'Granny Peet '''is the ''wisewoman of Gabriel's village. She does magic and heals for the villagers and everybody calls her "Granny" - though it is unknown whether she does actually have any family in the village. Biography Granny Peet has been the wisewoman of the village for an incredibly long time. As such, everybody calls her Granny and she holds a high-ranking position in the village. Granny can do magic and her powers led her to the discovery of the story about the legendary Books of Beginning. She also discovered that the Atlas was hidden in the mountains. The Emerald Atlas Granny Peet heals Emma Wibberly from her wounds after fighting the Screechers with Gabriel and gives her a broth and an enchanted drink to get her strength up. Granny also tells Emma that her brother and sister are safe and have found a friend (Dr. Pym). Granny tries to heal Gabriel of his wounds too, but has ran out of ingredients for the antidote. When Emma begins to cry over his certain death, Granny collects her tears and successfully heals Gabriel. Granny then helps Emma convince the Village Elders to fight against the Countess and her hold over Cambridge Falls. She tells them that Emma is from the future and could save the town once and for all. She tells the village that their history will be destroyed if they don't stop the Countess. As she tells them, Granny's form begins to change and she begins to shape-shift between her elderly self and a beautiful young woman, their forms overlaying upon each other. It is unknown whether or not only Emma could see this ghost version of the young Granny Peet or whether everybody could. Granny also told everyone about the Atlas buried deep within the mountain, something which the Countess wants. She tells them of the history of the books and the detriment of the Atlas falling into the Countess's hands. Granny insists that Emma join the band of fighters and gives them all a magical blessing to protect them. ''The Black Reckoning'' Granny Peet meets with Gabriel back at the village. He confesses his worries to her about what Rourke, one of the Dire Magnus's closest servants told him. He informs her about the prophecy stating that once the three books are brought together with their keepers, they will die, and admits to feeling betrayed that Dr. Pym knew about this. Granny Peet assures him that Dr. Pym would never let anything bad happen to Emma. Physical Appearance Granny is described as "elephant-skinned" and "ancient." She has tangled grey hair and arthritic hands with yellow fingernails. Granny wears a black dress and shawl adorned with several necklaces, charms, feathers, beads, tiny jars and vials, bits of root and bark, dried flower petals, an animal tooth and several small, intricately carved boxes. She also spoke in a "mumbly, singsongy" voice. Appearances * The Emerald Atlas * ''The Black Reckoning '' Category:Magical humans Category:Wise people Category:The Emerald Atlas Characters Category:The Black Reckoning Characters Category:Witches